vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lies Will Catch Up To You
The Lies Will Catch Up To You'''The press release lists the title as "The Lies '''Are Going To Catch Up With You", but the line from You're Undead to Me and the official promo list it as "The Lies Will Catch Up To You". is the thirteenth episode of the eighth season of and the one hundred and sixty-eighth episode of the series overall. Summary EVIL IN THE PAST – Damon and Alaric come face to face with an old enemy after they obtain a weapon that may be able to destroy Cade. Stefan is held captive by a surprising acquaintance and is forced to confront a dark secret from his past. Meanwhile, Caroline and Matt try to keep Stefan's violent history from destroying him. Cade focuses his attention on Bonnie and digs deep into her mind. Plot Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo St. John (spirit) Special Guest Star *Chris Wood as Kai Parker Recurring Cast *Demetrius Bridges as Dorian Williams *Wolé Parks as Cade Co-Starring *Tierney Mumford as Lizzie *Lily Rose Mumford as Josie *Brent McGee as Mystic Waiter *Maurice Johnson as Washed up Man *Kenny Barr as Line Cook Uncredited *John Hickman as Mr. Fell *Joel Gretsch as Peter Maxwell (archive footage) Trivia *Antagonists: Cade and Kai. * This is the second episode in which Stefan is human. * This episode revealed that it has been 3 days since Matt rung the Maxwell Bell 11 times in Nostalgia's a Bitch when Cade left his world and at the same so did Kai. That 2 days have past since Enzo was killed by Stefan and Bonnie injecting with Elena's cured filled blood making him human again. * It's revealed that vampires who are cured, anyone they ever compelled begins to wear off of them. Meaning anyone compelled by Katherine (i.e. the entire town of Willoughby, PA), Elena and Stefan would've remembered everything they were compelled to forget or do. * Kai tells Damon and Alaric if they help get completely out of Hell that he'll help them kill Cade. To keep Ric from killing him and sending back to Hell, Kai says he'll wake up Elena for him. * Cade reveals to Bonnie that her scream full of anguish and rage for Enzo's death created a psychic dimension like Cade's, and that Enzo's soul is there. * Damon takes Kai to the Salvatore crypt where Elena's casket has been moved back to from upstate New York so that he can wake up Elena. Instead Kai betrays Damon by siphoning the magic of his vampirism, taking both Elena's casket and the weapon that can kill Cade. Body Count *Waiter - Stabbed in the throat; killed by Kai *Line Cook - Drained of blood; killed by Kai *Damon Salvatore - Siphoned of magic; killed by Kai (temporarily) Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Mystic Grill (flashback) **WYET 9 Studio (outside) **Mystic Falls Police Station **Bonnie Bennett's House **Café **Mystic Falls Hospital **Forbes House **Mystic Falls Cemetery *Grove Hill, Virginia **The Armory *Woods *Diner (Burger N' Pie)Seen as a reflection on 19:27 *Enzo's Safehouse Continuity *Lizzie and Josie were last seen in The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You. *Sheila was mentioned by Bonnie. She was last seen through a hallucination in Nostalgia's a Bitch. *Klaus was mentioned by Stefan. He was last seen in Moonlight on the Bayou. *Violet was mentioned by Caroline. She was killed by Stefan in Nostalgia's a Bitch. *The washed-up man/police officer was last seen in My Brother’s Keeper. *The patient/murderer was mentioned. He was last seen in My Brother’s Keeper. *Elena Gilbert was mentioned by several characters. She was last seen in I'm Thinking Of You All The While. *Jo was mentioned by Alaric. She was last seen being possessed by Florence and as a corpse in Best Served Cold. *Sybil and Seline were mentioned by Damon. They were last seen through flashbacks in What Are You?. Behind the Scenes *"The lies will catch up to you" is a line from Damon to Stefan from season one's You're Undead to Me. *Hashtag during the airing was #PsyKAItic Cultural References Quotes |-|Promo= :Damon: "How the hell are you here?" :Kai: "I'll help you kill Cade." :Alaric: "I think we can manage without you." :Kai: "What if I brought back Elena?" :Damon:"Okay." :Bonnie:"Oh my God." :Kai: "Hi sleepyhead, remember me?" |-|Trailer= :Damon: "How the hell are you here?" :Kai: "Find a way to get me out of hell then I'll help you kill Cade." :Alaric: "I think we can manage without you." :Kai: "What if I brought back Elena?" :Damon:"Okay. You're going to bring back Elena Gilbert back to life... right now!" :Bonnie:"Oh my God." :Kai: "Hi sleepyhead, remember me?" |-|Sneak Peek= :Bonnie:"Hey, it's Bonnie, Leave a message." :Caroline: "Hey, it's me. Just calling to say good morning. I know Stefan was going to pay you a visit last night, and judging by the fact that he never came home, it means that it either went really well, or really not. I'd love yo hear your voice. But if you're not ready to talk, I get it. But whatever you need. If you need time, space, gallons of red wine. I'm here for you. With... or without Stefan." |-|Sneak Peek #2= :Kai: "Stuck between dimensions. Thanks to Hell's bell, one foot on Earth, the other in Cade's nightmare world of hurt. On the run. off the grid. A renegade relying only on his wits. A renegade, that's funny. I can still do magic if I siphon myself, but even then it takes concentration. It's like having cell reception on Mars." :Alaric: "You murdered my wife!" :Kai: "Fiancé. It was mid-ceremony as I remember. But yes, yes. Yes. Huge mistake. I see that now. I do. Motus!... Crap." :Alaric: "Are you having a hard time concentrating?" :Kai: "No." :Damon:"Ric. Hey I have some questions. Starting with how the hell are you here?" :Kai: "Why don't you tell me. You guys rang some giant bell and suddenly I could see Mystic Falls. So I went for it, and here I am. Sorta. Please don't tell Cade." :Damon: "You're in Hell?" :Kai: "Yeah, you killed me. I think I'm on the wait list for Heaven but they're not returning my calls." :Damon:"You said you had a better idea than killing Cade with this dagger." :Kai: "Find a way to get me out of hell -all the way- and then I'll help you kill Cade. ''" :'Alaric: "I think we can manage without you." :Kai: "What if I brought back Elena?" :Damon':"''Let's hear him out, Ric." |-|Inside clip= Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 8x13 Promo "The Lies Are Going to Catch Up with You" (HD) Season 8 Episode 13 The Vampire Diaries The Lies Will Catch Up To You Trailer The CW The Vampire Diaries 8x13 Sneak Peek "The Lies Are Going to Catch Up with You" (HD) The Vampire Diaries 8x13 Sneak Peek 2 "The Lies Are Going to Catch Up with You" (HD) The Vampire Diaries Inside TVD The Lies Will Catch Up To You The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 8x13 The Lies Are Going to Catch 1.jpg 8x13 The Lies Are Going to Catch 2.jpg 8x13 The Lies Are Going to Catch 3.jpg 8x13 The Lies Are Going to Catch 4.jpg 8x13 The Lies Are Going to Catch 5.jpg 8x13 The Lies Are Going to Catch 6.jpg 8x13 The Lies Are Going to Catch 7.jpg |-|Screencaps= 813-001-Kai.png 813-002-Kai.png 813-003-Kai.png 813-004-Kai.png 813-005-Kai.png 813-006-Alaric-Kai.png 813-007-Damon~Alaric~Kai.png 813-008~Damon-Kai.png 813-009~Damon-Alaric.png 813-010-Damon~Alaric.png 813-011-Caroline.png 813-012-Bonnie.png 813-013~Caroline-Matt.png 813-014-Caroline~Matt.png 813-015~Caroline-Matt.png 813-016-Stefan~Dorian.png 813-017~Stefan-Dorian.png 813-018-Stefan~Dorian.png 813-019~Stefan-Dorian.png 813-020-Stefan~Dorian.png 813-021-Bonnie.png 813-022-Damon~Bonnie.png 813-023~Damon-Bonnie.png 813-024-Damon~Bonnie.png 813-025~Damon-Bonnie.png 813-026~Damon-Kai.png 813-027-Kai.png 813-028-Bonnie.png 813-029~Damon-Kai.png 813-030-Damon~Kai.png 813-031-Caroline.png 813-032-Caroline~Matt.png 813-033~Caroline-Matt.png 813-034-Stefan~Dorian.png 813-035~Stefan-Dorian.png 813-036-Stefan~Dorian.png 813-037~Stefan-Dorian.png 813-038-Stefan-Dorian.png 813-039~Alaric~Josie~Lizzie-The_Armory.png 813-040~Damon-Alaric.png 813-041-Damon~Alaric.png 813-042-Damon-Kai.png 813-043-Damon~Kai.png 813-044~Damon-Kai.png 813-045-Damon~Kai.png 813-046~Damon-Kai.png 813-047-Damon~Kai.png 813-048~Damon-Kai.png 813-049-Damon~Kai.png 813-050~Damon-Kai.png 813-051-Caroline~Alaric.png 813-052~Caroline-Alaric.png 813-053-Caroline~Alaric.png 813-054~Caroline-Alaric.png 813-055~Alaric-Josie-Lizzie.png 813-056-Stefan~Dorian.png 813-057-Stefan~Dorian.png 813-058~Stefan-Dorian.png 813-059-Stefan-Dorian.png 813-060-Bonnie~Cade.png 813-061~Bonnie-Cade.png 813-062-Bonnie~Cade.png 813-063~Bonnie-Cade.png 813-064-Bonnie.png 813-065-Bonnie.png 813-066~Bonnie-Enzo.png 813-067-Bonnie-Enzo.png 813-068-Bonnie~Enzo.png 813-069-Bonnie~Cade.png 813-070~Bonnie-Cade.png 813-071-Caroline.png 813-072-Caroline-Matt.png 813-073-Caroline~Matt.png 813-074-Matt~Dorian.png 813-075~Stefan~Matt-Dorian.png 813-076-Damon-Kai.png 813-077-Damon~Kai.png 813-078~Damon-Kai.png 813-079-Damon~Kai.png 813-080~Damon-Kai.png 813-081-Bonnie~Cade.png 813-082~Bonnie-Cade.png 813-083-Bonnie~Cade.png 813-084~Bonnie-Cade.png 813-085-Bonnie~Cade.png 813-086-Stefan-Dorian.png 813-087-Stefan~Dorian.png 813-088~Stefan-Dorian.png 813-089~Stefan-Caroline~Dorian.png 813-090-Stefan-Caroline-Dorian~Cade.png 813-091~Stefan-Cade.png 813-092-Stefan~Cade.png 813-093-Stefan~Carolline.png 813-094~Stefan-Caroline.png 813-095~Damon-Kai.png 813-096-Damon~Kai.png 813-097~Damon-Kai.png 813-098-Damon~Kai.png 813-099-Matt~Dorian.png 813-100~Matt-Dorian.png 813-101~Stefan-Caroline.png 813-102-Stefan~Caroline.png 813-103~Stefan-Caroline.png 813-104-Stefan~Caroline.png 813-105-Bonnie~Enzo.png 813-106~Bonnie-Enzo.png 813-107~Bonnie-Enzo.png 813-108-Bonnie~Enzo.png 813-109-Bonnie-Enzo.png 813-110-Caroline~Josie~Lizzie.png 813-111~Caroline~Alaric-Josie-Lizzie.png 813-112-Caroline~Alaric.png 813-113~Caroline-Alaric.png 813-114~Caroline~Alaric~Josie~Lizzie-Forbes_House.png 813-115~Caroline-Alaric-Josie-Lizzie.png 813-116~Josie-Lizzie.png 813-117-Josie~Lizzie.png 813-118~Caroline-Alaric~Josie~Lizzie.png 813-119-Caroline~Alaric~Josie~Lizzie.png 813-120-Damon-Kai.png 813-121~Damon-Kai.png 813-122-Damon~Kai.png 813-123-Damon-Kai.png 813-124~Damon-Kai.png 813-125-Damon.png |-|Behind the Scenes= 2016-02-18_Damon-Kai-Twitter.jpg|Kai and Damon by Cobrakai1972 2016-02-18_Kai-Twitter.jpg|Kai by Cobrakai1972 2017-03-21_Michael_Malarkey-Pierre_OHalloran-Instagram.jpg|Michael Malarkey 2017-03-21_Kat_Graham-Pierre_OHalloran-Instagram.jpg|Kat Graham 2017-03-21_Paul_Wesley-Pierre_OHalloran-Instagram.jpg|Paul Wesley 2017-03-16_Kat_Graham-Michael_Malarkey-Instagram.jpg|Kat Graham, Michael Malarkey 2017-02-20_Wole_Paeks-Demetrius_Bridges-Candice_King.jpg|Wolé Parks, Demetrius Bridges, Candice King 2017-02-18_Paul_Wesley_Secret_Harris-Instagram.jpg|Paul Wesley 2016-11-30_John_Tarro_Instagram.jpg|©John Tarro November 30, 2016 2016-11-29_Tony_Solomons_Michael_Karasick.jpg|November 29, 2016 2016-11-29_Neil_Reynolds_Tony_Solomons.jpg|November 29, 2016 2016-11-16_Candice_King_Instagram.jpg|Candice King November 16, 2016 2016-11-16_John_Tarro_Instagram.jpg|©John Tarro November 16, 2016 2016-11-15_Joe_Connolly_Twitter.jpg|©Joe Connolly November 15, 2016 2016-11-11_Geoff_Shotz_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|Geoff Shotz November 11, 2016 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Flashback episodes